Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun
Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun is a small film series directed by Keiji Inafune, scheduled for episodic release on the Xbox Live Marketplace on August 4th, 2010, and on Deadrisingsun.com on August 11th, 2010. It will not be available in the Playstation Store. Plot The movie is described as a "First Person" film seen though the eyes of a handicapped boy named George, as he and his brother Shin try to escape the zombie infection in Japan. After being turned down by three different safehouses, the two boys try to take refuge in a warehouse for the night, but they are greeted by a group of unfriendly survivors lead by Takahashi, who rob them and proceed to kick them out of the warehouse. However, after Shin engages in combat with the group, the group decides to give Shin a major beating, later resulting in Shin's death, and George attempts to evade them. Soon George is ambushed by the goons and is repeatedly beaten by Takahashi, until a car crashes into the warehouse. The crash has killed several people, including one of the thugs. Mary, a nurse, climbs out of the wreckage and finds George in his wheelchair. The two proceed to flee from the oncoming zombies and surviving thugs. Release The movie will be released on Xbox Live and Deadrisingsun.com on the following dates: The movies will also be available on a disc that comes with the Zombrex Edition of Dead Rising 2 in North America (Xbox version only), after it's formal release. Characters Main Cast Click on a link below to be brought to the page of one of the film's four main characters. *George *Shin *Takahashi *Mary Minor Cast The film has a number of minor/supporting characters. Below are those who have speaking lines/relevance to the film. Dan Dan is one of Takahashi's two thugs who live in the warehouse, along with Takahasi, his girlfriend, and his other thug. He serves as one of Takahashi's bodyguards and goons, obeying anything his master says. He and the fat thug initially find the brothers stumbling around in the warehouse and immediately are hostile, bringing the pair before their master. He assisted in the robbing and beating of George and Shin. After Shin gave George an opportunity to escape, the thugs and Takahashi proceeded to kill Shin, then go on a hunt for George. Eventually George came out of hiding, giving the goons an opportunity to ambush the vulnerable cripple. Right as George blacks out from the beating, a car crashes into the warehouse and temporarily knocks he and Takahashi. Later, as they are persuing Mary, Dan runs off as he is overpowered, but unbitten, by zombies. Overweight Thug The unnamed overweight thug isone of Takahashi's two thugs who live in the warehouse, along with Takahasi, his girlfriend, and his other thug. He serves as one of Takahashi's bodyguards and goons, obeying anything his master says. He and the skinny thug initially find the brothers stumbling around in the warehouse and immediately are hostile, bringing the pair before their master. He assisted in the robbing and beating of George and Shin. After Shin gave George an opportunity to escape, the thugs and Takahashi proceeded to kill Shin, then go on a hunt for George. Eventually George came out of hiding, giving the goons an opportunity to ambush the vulnerable cripple. Right as George blacks out from the beating, a car crashes into the warehouse and kills the fat thug. Takahashi's girlfriend Takahashi's girlfriend is Takashashi's female companion, a young woman dressed in a purple blouse with a zebra-print skirt and heels, with lime-green painted fingernails. She lives in the warehouse with Takahashi and his two goons. While the thugs beat and terrorize Shin and George, she is ordered to go through their belongings and steal whatever money they have. After Shin is killed, the two underlings search for George while the girlfriend pleads Takahashi to forget about the crippled boy, only to receive a slap to the face. Takahashi later claims that she is only there "to give him head". However, while the men pummel George after they find him, Mary's group crashes into the warehouse, killing Takahashi's girlfriend along with the overweight thug. She later zombifies and ironically bites Takahashi in the crotch, killing him. Doctor The unnamed doctor is a medical technician at the hospital where Mary works. When a zombie gets out of control in a patients' room, he tells Mary to run, but Mary trips in her heels and he is bitten on the hand as he tries to help her up. Honda renders the zombie unconscious using a fire extinguisher. As the doctor examines the zombie, it suddenly wakes up and bites the doctor in the neck. Mary runs off to find Zombrex for her savior, only to be attacked and bitten herself. Later, Honda, Mary and the doctor flee in a car. Unfortunetly, the doctor dies and reanimates into a zombie, biting Mary and forcing the vehicle to crash as Honda attempts to shake off the undead doctor. In the crash, the zombified doctor is killed for good. Honda Honda is an orderly at a hospital. In a room, several patients were cowering in fear as Honda the orderly attempted to restrain a loose zombie. As Mary and a doctor were trying to flee, the zombie took a bite out of the doctor's hand, prompting Honda to grab a fire extinguisher and eliminate the zombie threat. Later, when Mary and a nurse are trying to calm down a crazy Mr. Goto, he saves Mary from another zombie, despite her being bitten. Soon after that, Honda, along Mary and the injured in the backseat, are driving through the streets when the doctor reanimates into a zombie. He begins attacking Mary, so Honda takes off his seatbelt and attempts to pull the doctor off as he is driving. Unfortunately, Honda crashes into the warehouse after swerving to avoid a zombie and is thrown through the windshield, instantly killed. Nurse The nurse works at the local hospital with Mary. The pair worked together putting Zombrex medicine away in a supply room and joked about investing in Zombrex. Later that night, she, along with the rest of the staff, are working hard to treat the growing number of patients. Mary encounters the nurse who is screaming for help. The nurse leads Mary to a room where a crazed patient has killed another nurse and has taken all the Zombrex for himself. While Mary negotiates with Mr. Goto, the nurse sees an oncoming zombie and backs away, shrieking. The zombie bites Mary and the nurse runs away in terror with the rest of the hospital staff and civilians that have congregated in the hallway. The fate of the nurse is unknown as the hospital falls further into chaos. Mr. Goto Mr. Goto is a patient at the hospital where Mary works at. Mr. Goto was admitted to the hospital due to a zombie bite wound and he forced his way into a supply room and attacked a nurse, killing her. Another nurse and Mary try to calm the crazed patient down, pleading for some Zombrex, which he has taken, to assist the doctor who was bitten. Still, Mr. Goto refuses and before Mary can negotiate even further, a zombie attacks her, prompting Honda to save her and the pair flee the hospital along with the doctor and Zombrex. The fate of Mr. Goto is unknown as the hospital falls further into chaos. Character Gallery File:Dead girlfriend.png|Takahashi's girlfriend is killed File:Honda restrains zombie.png|Honda restrains a loose zombie File:Dead Honda.png|Honda is killed File:Patient attacks nurse.png|Mr. Goto killed a nurse Doctor is bitten.png|The doctor is killed Mary and nurse.png|The nurse and Mary Zombie Girlfriend.png|the zombie girlfriend Trivia Japanese actors need direction on how to act like zombies. American extras do not. http://g4tv.com/comiccon2010/panels-and-live-blogs/dead-rising-2/67/ The overweight thug is wearing a Servbot t-shirt which is a recurring figure seen in Dead Rising and the MegaMan series. Gallery DRSun 07.jpg DRSun 06.jpg DRSun 05.jpg DRSun 04.jpg DRSun 03.jpg DRSun 02.jpg DRSun 01.jpg DRSun 00.jpg DRSunPoster.jpg|The first promotional poster for the movie. Poster 2.jpg|The second promotional poster for the movies. Poster 3.jpg|The third promotional poster for the movies staring the three main characters. Category:Movies Category:Dead Rising Sun